Mother's Day Skywalker Style
by Rey-Skywalker19
Summary: It's Mother's Day in our beloved Galaxy, and Anakin seems to have forgotten it.
**A/N - Hey everyone! Today I decided** **to write a fic about** **Mother's** **Day** **at the Skywalker's** **house. I know it's a day late, but I was really busy yesterday and I'm sick. Obviously this is an AU where nothing at the end of ROTS happened so they all live happily. Oh, and happy Mother's Day for all of you mothers! You guys have the hardest job (besides being a father) and this story is dedicated to you guys!**

The sun shone through the window, right onto Padmé's face. She opened her eyes, awake yet half asleep. Surprisingly, Anakin was already up. She climbed out the bed, remembering that today was Mother's Day. She walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her husband and children were eating pancakes, and she saw none left. "Sorry, Luke ate them all." Anakin informed her. This happened on a day to day basis, for her ten year old son was quite a pig. What a way to be treated on Mother's Day. She thought. "You can't make anymore cause dad used all the pancake mix on the first batch, which he burned." Leia told her mom, giving her an apologetic look. Luke and Anakin both just shrugged, embarrassed because this seemed to happen every morning.

Padmé sighed, figuring she could just make some eggs. "And Leia used all the eggs to make her brownies for the bake sale." Luke told her, glad that it wasn't him that used the eggs. "Well then, I'll just take a shower." she told her family. _Gosh, not only did they eat all the food, they also seem to have forgotten it's Mother's Day. This never happened bef_ ore _, normally_ _they cook me breakfast in bed._ She thought.

When Padmé was dressed and all, she came downstairs. Luke was sitting on the couch, in his pajamas, playing a game on a holopad. Leia, who was dressed, was reading a holopad. Anakin was watching a pod race on the HoloNet. _No happy Mother's Day? Anything?_ She sighed mentally. "Maybe I'll go up to my parents house today." Padmé told him. "Oh, why?" Anakin replied. _Really? They forgot what today was?_

Padmé was ticked off, so she went upstairs to the com. station. There she sent her mother a message telling her that she was coming over. She wished her a happy Mother's Day and started packing. Soon she heard a tiny rap on the door and Leia's voice asking if she could come in. "Sure," Padmé replied. Leia opened the door and asked her, "Are me and Luke going to Grandmother's house?" which Padmé nodded to. _Not even her sweet Leia remembered? Weird._ "What about dad?" Leia inquired. Padmé shrugged. "I don't know, why don't you go ask him." Leia walked out, glad to have cleared most things up.

Padmé was glad to be alone so she could seethe in peace. They had forgotten Mother's Day. She didn't need gifts, but at least they could've saved food for her. They at least could acknowledge all that she does for them, but they didn't. Maybe she could drop some subtle hints at them, but maybe they wouldn't get it. _Gosh, I shouldn't have to drop hints._ _They should just remember._

Just then Padmé's thoughts were interrupted, as Luke barged into her room. "Mom, dad wants you to come down stairs." he practically yelled at her. I wonder what this is about? She thought. Luke ran back down the stairs while she walked a more calm pace down. There, at the bottom of the stairs, was Anakin holding flowers. There were two gifts wrapped and on the table. "And you thought we would miss Mother's Day," Anakin said with a slight smile. "Yes, you guys had me very mad," she told them. "This one is from dad," Luke handed her the gift. "And this one is from me and Leia." he told her, handing over the other gift. The one from Anakin was wrapped very messily, but the one from the kids looked very neat. Leia must have wrapped this one. The one she opened carefully was the one from Anakin. Inside was a smaller box, which she opened. There were two diamond earrings and a necklace with a diamond pendant. Although they were beautiful, they definitely didn't have as much meaning as the japor snippet he gave her when they were younger. "Oh my, they're beautiful Ani! You shouldn't have," Padmé started. But before she could finish, Anakin interrupted her. "No I should have. You do so much for us, and this is just a way for me to express how much I appreciate it."

The next one she opened was from the kids. Inside was a cookbook, possibly a way to tell her she needed to learn how to cook. "Dad thought he needed this." Luke told her. Anakin have him a withering look. Padmé just laughed. _Ok, this Mother's Day turned out to be all right._


End file.
